An Eye For An Eye
by friendoftheearth
Summary: AU. "Revenge, the sweetest morsel to the mouth that ever was cooked in hell" Walter Scott.
1. Chapter 1

An Eye For An Eye...

Part 1

Aaron wiped the sweat from his brow but knew that within seconds moisture would again be trickling down his face. It was a blistering hot day, way too hot a day, but as physically draining as it was to be working out in the midday sun, he wasn't going to complain or let it dampen his spirits. It wasn't all that long ago that he was working out in the snow, shivering in the sub-zero temperatures. It had been a harsh winter, spring had arrived late but had thankfully been quickly followed by a hotter than usual start to summer. Deciding he was in need of a cold drink he headed into the scrapyard's office, as he stepped through the open doorway the phone began to ring. 'Good timing,'Aaron thought to himself. He was on his lonesome today and the constantly ringing phone had meant he was traipsing back and forth to the car he was working on.

The customer's query had Aaron eye the calendar pinned to the wall, as he penciled in a name and the part to be collected he realised that today was the 7th, 'the 7th of June'. Now why did that date ring a bell? Why was...'

In the blink of an eye Aaron's good mood evaporated, the joy in his heart eclipsed by a mix of guilt and intense sadness. How could he have forgotten what day it was? How could it have slipped his mind? It was unforgivable, inexcusable. How could he have let his present excitement swamp all else? It was June 7th... and seven years since Jackson's death. That day had been the worst day of his life so how could it's anniversary have crept up on him unnoticed?

Was it because another day now filled his thoughts? July 7th! On that day at he was marrying Robert. For the past few weeks it was all he could think about, there was so much to do, so much to organise, so much... still that was no excuse.

It wasn't too late was it? He could still mark the day. Another thought hit him and added to his sense of guilt. He usually sent Hazel a brief text on this day, just to let her know he was thinking of her and about Jackson. He knew it helped her in some small way, but he'd forgotten all about her just like he'd forgotten about Jackson! He'd promised Jackson he would never forget him and he'd never thought there would be a time when he did.

Tears threatened and Aaron blinked them away, there was no time for that, he had to try and put things right. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he scrolled down to Hazel's number. He'd always struggled with the wording of this particular message, and his guilt was making finding the right words even harder today. It took a while but when satisfied with the text he tapped the send button then picked up his keys and headed out the door.

Thankfully David had some fancy bouquets in his shop and Aaron had picked out the two biggest, one from him and one from Hazel. Hazel lived abroad now, he wasn't sure where as she kept moving from place to place. It seemed she couldn't settle anywhere, her heart was here in Emmerdale but she found it too painful a place to be. It had taken a long time but he had eventually moved on, but it seemed Hazel never had... and probably never would. Losing a child had to be the worst kind of pain.

Aaron drove up through the village and parked his car at the main cemetery gates, there was another car there but hopefully it didn't belong to anyone he knew because he wasn't in a talking mood. Head bowed he quickly made his way to Jackson's grave, his heart was heavy, his mind now clouded by memories of Jackson, of his death.

He was just feet away when he finally lifted his gaze, he was taken aback on seeing someone else by the graveside. Jackson's dad! As far as Aaron knew Jerry hadn't been here since the day of Jackson's funeral, and so he was the last person he expected to see here today. He hadn't thought the day could get any worse but it just had.

Jerry seemed lost in his thoughts and so far unaware of his presence, Aaron wondered if he should leave before that changed. He didn't want a confrontation and was certain them meeting would end in one. As he started to back away a twig snapped beneath his foot. Aaron held his breath hoping against hope Jerry hadn't heard it, but he had, it had been enough to rouse Jerry from his reverie.

Aaron had hoped that time would help Jerry let go of the anger and hatred he felt towards him but those emotions still burned in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Jerry demanded.

Aaron wanted to snap back 'Why'd you think?' because it should have been obvious to Jerry, he'd loved Jackson, he still did, and always would, just like he did. Instead he decided he should try and diffuse the situation, "Not here Jerry, not today. Jackson wouldn't ..."

"Murderer!"Jerry snarled his voice thick with loathing.

"No." Aaron stated firmly. He shouldn't have to be defending his actions now, not again, and he wasn't going to.

"You should be locked up or better still lying six feet under... just like Jackson is."

"He's at peace." Aaron truly believed that and wished Jerry did to.

"Not as long as you go unpunished he's not. But justice will be done." Pointing at the marble headstone Jerry quickly added "I swear on Jackson's grave that you will pay for what you did. An eye for an eye... "

Aaron watched as Jerry suddenly strode away, not quite able to believe their encounter was over so quickly and without them coming to blows. Still he'd been left more than a little unnerved by Jerry's words. He'd just threatened him, hadn't he? It wasn't the first time he'd done so but...well there was something different about it this time. Despite the heat of the day Aaron shivered as a chill ran up and down his spine. Jerry had meant what he said!

Aaron told himself to get a grip, he was overreacting, he'd had all this shit from Jerry before and nothing had ever come of it. He'd had seven years to take his revenge, that was more than enough time to get back at him. No, this was just Jerry's grief talking, he would just fade into insignificance like he had seven years ago.

With that thought giving him some peace of mind Aaron turned his attention to Jackson's headstone, he hadn't been here in quite a while and he realised with a sickening jolt that his absence showed. The stone needed cleaning, in fact the grave needed a good tidy up. With Hazel gone it was his responsibility, one he'd once taken seriously, but his visits had got less frequent over time. Well not anymore, he would make a point of coming once a month, tend it and keep it nice, he owed Jackson that much. Feeling a little better for trying to right a wrong he turned around and headed back to his car. He'd come back later that day and do what needed doing, he would place the flowers then, it would only take an hour or so and he knew Robert wouldn't mind.

Aaron realised the other car had been Jerry's, and was more than a little relieved to see it had gone. Relief soon turned to disbelief on seeing the tyres on his car, all four of them had been slashed! "What the..." Aaron's voice trailed off as realisation struck him. Jerry was responsible for the damage, he had to be, there was no one else around.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

An Eye For An Eye...

Part 2

Aaron stood and stared at his car, he didn't know what to do about it. The tyres weren't the problem, Jerry was. What, if anything, should he do about Jerry? Now Jerry had vented some of his anger was this the end of it... or just the beginning? Was this a one off... or the start of a vendetta? Aaron shook his head in dismay, he didn't know what to think. Would Jerry take things further? Was he likely to carry out his threat? Jackson had hated violence, he didn't have much of a temper either, he'd been kind and thoughtful, a good and decent man. Aaron didn't know Jerry all that well but from personal experience knew he was a hard man and intolerant of things he didn't like or understand. It was hard to believe the two men were father and son.

Aaron silently berated himself, him standing there comparing Jackson and his dad wasn't helping matters. OK, he might not know how what to do about Jerry, but he could sort his tyres and hopefully before anyone else saw them. He had just that minute decided not to tell anyone about what had happened. What good would it do? It would only cause a lot of anger and upset. Aaron didn't want Robert getting all fired up over what was hopefully something and nothing. He didn't want his mum getting wind of it either, not with her being pregnant. No it was best he kept it from everyone.

Having decided on a course of action, Aaron sprinted up to the scrapyard. There were tyres aplenty there and after loading four of the size required into the yards truck he drove back to his car. Within an hour he'd changed the tyres and had driven both vehicles back to the yard. All the running back and forth and the exertion of tyre changing had left him exhausted, the heat had made everything twice as hard. He was now slumped in the office's chair, he had the fan on him and was gulping down water in a bid to re-hydrate himself. Something else he needed to do was shower, looking over at the office clock Aaron heaved a sigh, it was only half 2, he had a good few hours left to work. He was more than a little tempted to take the rest of the afternoon off, but there was too much that needed doing and anyway, it would mean Jerry had scored some minor victory over him if he did. No he couldn't let Jerry's actions impact on him in anyway.

It was just over an hour later when Aaron heard a car approaching, he wasn't best pleased as he was in the middle of a job, one he wanted finished before home time, a customer would set him back. But all thought of work disappeared when he realised whose car it was, it was Robert's.

Robert got out of his car and watched Aaron make his way towards him. He was a little concerned by what he saw, they were in the middle of a heatwave and Aaron had been taking a car apart during the hottest part of the day. He looked hot, the sweat was literally dripping off him. Hadn't he heard of heat exhaustion. "What are you doing? You should be working in the shade, drinking lots of fluids..."

"You sound like my mum!" Aaron grinned, he'd had a similar lecture off Chas at least twice that week.

"I think her voice is a little higher pitched than mine." Robert countered as he pulled Aaron to him, kissing him before he had chance to respond to his quip.

Aaron pulled away after a few seconds, he was sticky with sweat, covered in oil and grime, Robert didn't want that smeared all over him, "I need a shower."

"Me too." Robert smiled, "If you scrub my back I'll scrub yours... and if there's anything else you want washing..."

"Just about all of me." Aaron teased, his heart beginning to race in anticipation of what was to come.

"Right ..." Robert paused, his lustful thoughts now getting in the way of rational thinking, "I'll lock up and you... well you just need to get yourself home... and the shower running!"

/

They had moved from the shower to the bedroom and now lay in each others arms. Aaron had quickly drifted off to sleep and Robert was making the most of the physical closeness, wallowing in the contentment it gave him. He might be lying motionless but his mind was anything but idle, and his thoughts were all centred on how good his life was right now. He and Aaron were so happy together, and were looking forward to their wedding, it was only a month until they made their marriage official. Rebecca was feeling better in herself and had started taking a more active part in Seb's life, he was staying over with his mum tonight, and Victoria was there to keep an eye on things. The shared parenting meant he and Aaron had a little more time for themselves. As for Liv, well having been freed on appeal she was now having help for her drinking problem. Her exams were over and she was away all this week on an Outward Bound course. The experience was designed to, and hopefully would help change the way she saw herself. Aaron had worried himself sick about her, and he'd had good reason to, but now he felt she'd reached a turning point and was so much happier in himself. If Aaron was happy then he was too. Yes life was at last on an even keel, and the future bright and promising. Robert made a promise to himself not to let anything change that.

Aaron was beginning to stir and when his eyes flickered open Robert tightened his hold on him, he'd had a thought on how to finish off their day, "How about we go out to eat, sit outside and ..."

"Yeah..." That sounded good to Aaron, it would be good to get away from the village. Only there was something he needed to do first, "but..." Aaron paused, he felt sure Robert would be ok with it but still he wanted to word it right, he had to consider Robert's feelings.

"But what?"

"It's seven years today since Jackson died and I..."

"If you don't feel like going it's ok." Robert was annoyed with himself now, he should have known what day it was, he needed to be more sensitive about these things. "We could stay in or if you want some time to yourself." Whatever Aaron decided was ok with him.

"No." That's not what Aaron wanted. "I want us to go out. I've done my grieving, I've moved on just like Jackson wanted me to do. It's just, the grave needs some attention, I've neglected it and I promised myself I'd do it today. It'll only take me an hour tops."

"Take as long as you need, and when you're ready we'll get a taxi over to that new place in Congleton, it's got a great menu and a terraced area for diners."

"Thanks." Aaron whispered before capturing Robert's lips with his own. It hadn't been the best of days but thanks to Robert it was going to end well.

/

Aaron had been determined to do a good job and as he stared at his efforts he knew he had. The stone gleamed in the evening sunshine and there was not one weed to be seen. He had worked in silence but now he'd finished a question tumbled from his lips, "What should I do about your dad?" He wasn't expecting an answer of course, he'd just felt the need to voice what was on his mind. He knew Jackson would have had some wise words for him, that he would have steered him right. Jackson had been a good listener too and knowing that Aaron quietly aired some more of his thoughts. "All these years later he still hates me, he still believes I killed you. All that anger and bitterness he had for me back then ... it's still eating him up inside. I just wish he'd let it go... for all our sake's!"

/

The taxi had dropped them off just before midnight, they weren't the worse for drink just a little merry, but they soon sobered up on realising their front door was ajar.

"I locked that door!" Robert insisted before stepping inside. They always left a light on if the place was empty of an evening. It was meant to deter would be burglars. It was instantly obvious that the ruse had been futile. They gazed around their home in horror, furniture had been upturned, cupboards and drawers emptied, the TV smashed, the place had been ransacked!

Aaron was the first to find his voice, "Fuckin' bastards!"

Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulder, he knew nothing he said would help make the situation any better, but he could remind Aaron they had each other and that they would get through this together. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he said "I'd better ring the..." He'd just noticed something had been written on one of the walls, the word MURDERER had been daubed there in what looked to be red paint, "What the hell?"

Aaron felt sick on seeing the graffiti, realisation hitting him like a punch to the stomach, causing a truth to erupt from his mouth, "I know who did this."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

An Eye For An Eye...

Part 3

Robert stared at Aaron in bewilderment, how could he know who'd broken into their home and trashed it? Still if Aaron had even the slightest inkling of who was to blame then Robert wanted their name, "Who?"

"Jackson's dad."

Robert was even more taken aback now, "His dad?" He couldn't get his head around that notion, but Aaron had to have his reasons, "Why'd you think that?"

"I saw him earlier, when I first went to the cemetery. He called me a murderer and threatened me, it has to be him."

"Threatened you? What did he say?" Robert was rattled now.

"That I should be punished for what I did."

"And you think this is his way of punishing you?" As awful a thing as it was Walsh could have done a lot worse. "No, it's got to be a coincidence..."

"Who else would have written that word on the wall, it ties it to him!"

Robert still wasn't convinced, and he was starting to wonder if it was actually aimed at him, "I've made a lot of enemies in my time..."

"But you've never killed anyone..."

"Katie!" He believed it to have heen an accident but knew a lot of people wouldn't see it that way, Andy had believed him responsible in the beginning.

"No!"

"Maybe Andy's back, maybe he's decided I..."

"No, it's Jerry, I know it is. This isn't the only thing he's done."

"What?"

"He stormed away from the grave, by the time I got back to my car all the tyres had been slashed. There was no one else there so..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Robert couldn't believe Aaron had kept all that from him.

"I thought, hoped that was the end of it. I'm sorry, this... it's all my fault."

"No!" Robert stated firmly, "If it turns out Walsh is responsible you are not to blame yourself." Robert pulled Aaron into a hug, wanting to reinforce his words with some physical assurance. "I think we should check to see if anything's been stolen, it could just be a burglary." He truly hoped it was, better that than Jerry Walsh targeting Aaron, they really didn't need that kind of grief.

Having found nothing missing and the upstairs untouched, Robert had to acknowledge Walsh could well be responsible. "I'm going to call the police."

"On Jerry?"

"If this is down to him he needs warning off, and either the boys in blue do it or I will."

"It might make things worse."

"It will make him see sense more like. He's married isn't he with a kid?"

"Yeah."

"Then he's got a lot to lose if he doesn't back off."

"I don't know..." Aaron wasn't sure it was the best way to handle things.

"Well I do! I'm not letting that nob get away with what he's done. Don't you see that if he thinks he's got away with this it will give him the green light to toss more crap our way..."

"Ok, phone them." Aaron was far from happy about it, after all it was Jackson's dad, it just didn't seem right reporting him to the police. He felt he was betraying Jackson in some way, but he knew he had to put Robert first.

/

They had spent Saturday morning working at the scrap yard, then headed home for lunch. There was a charity football match being held in Robblesfield and they had planned to go there and watch the game. On opening the front door to leave, they came face to face with the police office who had responded to their call on Thursday night. They hadn't expected to hear back from him so quickly so were more than a little surprised to see him there. After inviting him in they soon realised he hadn't come with anything positive to report.

"I've spoken to Mr Jerry Walsh, he admits to arguing with you by his son's grave, but he denies both damaging your car tyres and breaking in here. .."

"Yeah well he would." Robert hadn't expected him to admit to it, he'd just hoped the police visit would make Walsh think twice before doing anything else.

"He seemed genuinely aggrieved by the accusations..."

"It was all an act." Aaron knew from experience that Jerry would lie to serve his own ends.

"He has an alibi for Thursday evening, his wife says he was with her."

"He can't have been." Aaron stated in disbelief, "She's lying for him."

"That's possible, but I have to take her words at face value. Now, there's something else you're not going to want to hear but it's got to be said. Mr Walsh was angry at being accused of the crimes, at us for taking your claims seriously. We are just doing our job and he understands that albeit grudgingly. He wasn't so easy to placate where you're concerned, he accused you of harassment and talked about seeking legal advice..."

"What?" Aaron couldnt believe his ears, suddenly he was the one in the wrong.

"Nothing will come of it if he does, not in this instance, he set the ball rolling by his own admission. But...and this is just a friendly word of advice, should anything else happen and you think Mr Walsh responsible, try and obtain some modicum of proof before reporting him to us."

As Aaron shut the door behind the departing police officer Robert said, "Do you still think it was him?"

"Yeah. He's clever Robert, you know crafty, sneaky..." The menace in the threat Jerry had made was unforgettable, Aaron didn't know how best describe it's intensity, it had scared him at the time, and his gut feeling now was not to ignore it, to see it as it was intended, "I... I just think he'd stoop to any level to get back at me."

"Knowing the police are involved will have put a stop to his madness." Robert insisted, he didn't want Aaron worrying over this, he didnt want him stressing out.

Aaron could see the concern in Robert's eyes, knew he had to reassure him in some way, "Yeah, you're right, like you said before, he's got too much to lose."

Robert hoped to God he was, "How about we try and forget about it now, get on with our lives. If Jerry... well we'll cross that bridge should we come to it?"

"Yeah," Robert was right again, they couldn't dwell on something that was unlikely to ever happen. Jerry knew they were on to him he'd be a fool to risk doing anything else.

/

It was late Sunday afternoon, and their day with Seb, and while Robert took his son out in his stroller for a walk Aaron was making them tea. No culinary expertise needed in this instance though, Aaron was keeping it simple with a ham salad, jacket potato and a crispy bread roll. With Robert due back any moment, Aaron popped the potatoes in the microwave, he preferred them done in the oven normally but it was too hot a day without any extra heat to contend with. While the microwave did its thing Aaron slumped onto the sofa, an icy bottle of cola in his hand. He'd been trying to keep himself busy in an attempt to occupy his mind but that had left him miserably hot, now as he tried to cool down his thoughts finally got the better of him.

Jerry Walsh was once again at the foremost of his mind, why couldn't he just forget about him? The break-in had really put the wind up him that's why! It had to be Jerry, who else could it be? The fact he could do something like that shocked Aaron. Yes the man had a temper, and was prone to lashing out with his fists, so slashing his tyres in a fit of rage didn't really sound out of character, but breaking and entering? The more Aaron thought about it the less likely it seemed Jerry would do such a thing. Maybe he'd got somebody else to do it... yes! That was it! That was how he had an alibi, he'd got someone else to do his dirty work for him, paid someone maybe?

Aaron heaved a sigh, he couldn't help but wonder what Jackson would make of it all, he would be hurt, disappointed in his father, but then it wouldn't be the first time Jerry had disappointed him.

What would Hazel have to say? Hazel! He realised with a jolt that he'd not heard from her, as least he didn't think he had. Jumping to his feet Aaron hurried over to where he'd left his phone, he had several unopened messages but not one from Hazel. It wasn't like her not to respond, she normally did within a couple of hours. It had been 3 days now, should he be worried? His imagination was soon running riot. Was Hazel ill? Had she been in an accident? The last few years had seen her involved in charity work, she travelled to some remote places, some dangerous ones, had she got herself into some kind of trouble? Any one of those explanations was possible. Then again she could just be somewhere that didn't have a signal! That sounded more like it... that he could believe. Another thought hit him, despite telling himself he was being ridiculous he let it take hold. Did Jerry have anything to do with Hazel not contacting him? He blamed her equally for Jackson's death so... no, he had to stop this nonsense, he had to put a stop to his wild imaginings. Where the hell was Robert? He would bring him to his senses.

/

Robert was on the home stretch, another ten minutes or so and he would be back in the village. Seb had fallen asleep so he really only had his own thoughts for company. They all centred on Aaron, he was worried about him, worried for him. He didn't want to believe Walsh would continue to act on his threat but something told him not to dismiss him, to be wary of him at least. There was a time when a problem such as Jerry would have been dealt with swiftly and permanently. That was when money was no object and his conscience was deaf dumb and blind. He did things the right way these days, but what was the right way to deal with Jerry Walsh? As it was now they were letting things lie, he was happy to do that but what if... No he had to stop with the 'what ifs', he had to think positive, look to the future not dwell on spectres from the past.

Robert quickened his pace, he needed to get home, he was starting to feel hungry, his belly was rumbling. Seb would be wanting his tea as soon as he woke up. Robert had been longer than usual, but it was such a nice day, to nice to be indoors. He liked coming this way, he could gaze across the fields, fields that used to belong to his family. The walk always evoked a lot of memories, some good, some bad, and always left him wishing he had made up with his dad before he died. It made him determined to have a good relationship with Seb, and be the best father he could be. Peering under the stroller's sunshade Robert realised the little boy was starting to wake up, "Nearly home little man."

Very few cars had passed him, it was a quite road, that was another reason he came this way. There was no path as such, only a grass verge to walk on. Still it was deemed safe by the people who had used it for the past umpteen years. Why then was the car now travelling towards him making him nervous? Robert could tell it was speeding, going way faster than its 20 mile an hour limit. As it drew closer Robert realised it was being driven erratically... and it had just mounted the verge! Panic rose in his chest... the car was coming straight at him!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

An Eye For An Eye

Part 4

Robert froze, he'd been here before and the memory had him in its grip.'Do something!' A panic fueled voice screamed in his head. He had to act fast, get his son to safety at least. As the adrenaline began to flow he heaved Seb's stroller up and over the stone wall that bordered the fields, then clambered up onto it. As he was straddling the wall the car hurtled passed. Robert felt the rush of wind it left in its wake, and the thundering vibrations its momentum had caused, he'd been so close he could even smell the heat of its engine. Robert knew that if he'd been just a few seconds slower in acting the car would have hit them. His feet hit the ground and he stood on trembling legs looking down at his son. Seb was gazing up at him happily babbling away, mercifully oblivious to what had happened. Robert had been scared enough for both of them, his heart was now pounding violently in his chest, and nausea was welling up inside of him, it had been too close a call, way too close.

Lifting Seb into his arms he hugged him tightly, whispering "I love you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise."

/

Aaron had tried ringing Robert but it kept going to voicemail. He was never this long, what the hell was keeping him? Aaron had the sudden urge to go look for him, he had an uneasy feeling and it was growing, he told himself not to be stupid that all the stuff with Jerry was making him paranoid. He picked up his phone and was about to ring Robert again when the front door opened...

"About time...Robert?" Aaron could see something was very wrong, Robert was deathly pale and he was holding Seb in his arms like he was scared to let him go. "What is it?"

Robert shook his head unable to explain the horror he felt on coming so close to losing his son.

"You're scaring me." Aaron said as he hurried over to Robert, wrapping an arm around him he steered him over to the sofa.

Robert's legs suddenly turned to jelly and as he slumped down onto the welcoming softness he found his voice, "It... it came right at us..."

"What did?" He hadn't got in a field with a bull had he? No, Robert had grown up on a farm he knew better than that!

"This car it...it nearly hit us..."

"A car?"

"I just managed to get Seb to safety in time... he could have been killed... we could both be dead." The speed the car had been travelling would have seen to that.

"You're ok, Seb? You're not hurt?" Aaron wanted reassurance about them both.

"Yeah, just...just shaken up...I can't stop shaking, I can't stop thinking about Seb, how he...I could have lost him forever." Robert felt the sting of tears, he loved his son so much the thought of losing him was overwhelming.

Aaron realised Robert was in shock, but he wasn't at all sure what to do about it, how to help him. He thought maybe some reassurance to start with, "He's safe, he's with his daddy." That said Aaron jumped to his feet and sprinted up to their bedroom, someone had given Robert a bottle of brandy for his birthday but with Liv's drinking they'd hidden it away up there. Just seconds later he was in the kitchen pouring a healthy measure of the alcohol into a glass, only then did he realise he was shaking too.

Aaron held the glass out to Robert, "Give me Seb while you have this."

Robert tightened his hold on his son, he wasn't about to let him go, "No, I don't want it." Robert flopped back against the cushions, he felt so weak, so tired, and was certain alcohol would only make him want to sleep. He was scared to close his eyes, scared of what might happen if he did.

"Robert?"

"I'm ok, I just need to sit here with Seb, keep him safe."

Aaron nodded his understanding, telling himself the shock would wear off in its own time. He was in need of some answers though and asked gently, "What happened?" He'd imagined some holidaymaker taking the narrow county roads too fast, unexpectedly coming upon a pedestrian. He'd had a near miss once whilst out running.

"It was a deliberate, intentional act!" The words erupted from Robert's mouth as anger sparked inside of him.

Aaron was taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"It came up onto the grass verge, was speeding towards us, intent on mowing us down! I got us over a wall but if that hadn't been there... " Robert knew that without that barrier there would have been no escape!

Aaron was stunned, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but his suspicions were raised now, "Did you call the police?"

"No. I just wanted to get Seb home, I left the stroller there and walked across the fields." He'd purposefully stayed well away from the road in case the car came back.

Aaron was almost scared to voice his fear, "Did... did you see the driver?"

"No."

Aaron felt sick to his stomach as he aired his belief, "Jerry!"

"No!" Robert had thought about who could be responsible all the way home, he didn't believe it was Walsh anymore.

"It had to be him."

"Why would he come after me, after my son?"

"He must have been watching me, he knows where I live now, he knows about us, about us raising Seb. He said an eye for eye... I took his son's life..." It all made horrific sense to Aaron but he could see Robert didn't believe that.

"No, its got to be someone I've hurt or pissed off, there's a list as long as my arm... and right at the top of it is Andy!"

"You parted on good terms." Hadn't they been through all this before, the night of the break in? Robert had believed Jerry responsible after hearing about his threat.

"On better terms maybe but deep down I know he still blames me for what happened to Katie, that anger and hatred has to have been eating away at him, somethings snapped inside of him and..."

"Andy wouldn't..."

"He had Ross shoot me for fucks sake! He wanted me dead then!"

"You two got passed that, you moved on, you helped him get away."

"Yes but for mostly selfish reasons, out of sight out of mind."

"He'd have been out of your sight in prison..."

"He'd have been out in a few years, back here, no I wanted him gone for good. He must have realised that and..."

"You're wrong Robert, no way would he hurt Seb, his own nephew..."

"He doesn't know him, he's never met him, Seb doesn't mean anything to him."

Aaron knew Andy was far from perfect, that he had a violent streak, but he wasn't a child killer... but then he couldn't believe such a thing of Jerry either, still he'd made that threat so... "It's not Andy..."

"What colour is Jerry's car?" Robert demanded.

Aaron had to think, "Blue... a light blue."

"The car that came at us was red."

"Yeah well he wouldn't have used his own car would he. Robert..."

"I'm telling you its Andy!"

"It's the guilt you feel that's making you think that." Aaron just couldn't reason Robert's thoughts out any other way.

"Guilt? Over Katie? No, I mean yes I feel guilt, of course I do, but... Andy wanted me shot, he wanted me dead, he almost got his wish! Aaron I just 'know' it's him."

Aaron didn't know what to say, he 'knew' it was Jerry that was responsible, it couldn't be more clear cut to him. They couldn't both be right so how did he make Robert see sense? That didn't seem possible right now, and anyway them arguing over who the culprit wasn't going to help. "So what are we going to do?"

Robert shook his head, he didn't know, he'd never felt so helpless.

"I think we should call the police."

"And say what? I've no witnesses, no proof of what happened. And just how would I explain Andy's motives? It would just be another waste of our time and theirs, and they could do us for that! No, we ... "Robert paused as he struggled to find a solution "...we'll just have to be vigilant, ready for anything. Hopefully Andy will either come to his senses or screw up in some way and then we'll have him."

/

Neither one of them had got much sleep. How could they when it seemed their very lives were under threat. Robert had moved Seb's cot to just inches away from his side of their bed, he just couldn't let him out of his sight. They'd got up when Seb woke, had decided to stick to their weekday routine, go through the motions at least. Robert would stay home with Seb as had been planned whilst Aaron went to work. Life had to go on. They'd told each other to be careful, to ring if there was the least inkling of anything being wrong.

Aaron still couldn't understand why Robert was so sure Andy was behind the nightmare, but as ridiculous as it seemed to Aaron it was very real to Robert. Aaron was treading carefully around that belief, for now at least. He'd gone to work, opened up and was all set for another day of toil when an idea formed in his head. It had sparked an internal argument, the should he shouldn't he kind. He'd tried to reason it out for all of five minutes but temper had got the better of reason, he'd locked up shop then got in car and drove off, his car wheels spinning noisily in his haste.

Jerry's home and work site were over an hour away, it gave Aaron time to think about what he was doing because right now he wasn't sure how he would handle things, he didn't even know what he was going to say. All he did know was that he had to do something, that he had to put a stop to things before things got out of hand... Aaron snorted in disbelief, what was he thinking? Things had already got out of hand, Robert and Seb were almost killed.

Hopefully him coming face to face with Jerry would... well it couldn't make things any worse now could it?

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for delay. I** **haven't been able to open the file with the completed chapters so I've had to rewrite and with my memory it's been like getting blood out of a stone :-( chapters are going to be slow in coming.**

An Eye For An Eye

5

Robert had been making himself a coffee when Victoria suddenly breezed in through the front door. "I thought you were working this morning?"

"I was supposed to be but Marlon asked me to swap." She'd not been happy about having to rearrange her day but she knew Marlon would return the favour. "Rebecca's just gone into town, so I thought I'd come see my two favourite men, see if they're behaving themselves."

"Of course we are." Robert laughed. He was always happy to see his sister, but more so this morning as he was in dire need of some adult company, he needed that kind of a distraction as his mind kept getting swamped with dark thoughts. He watched as Victoria knelt down beside Seb, the little boy was in his baby walker and was all smiles on seeing his aunty. Robert couldn't help but smile himself on seeing the two interact, the delight on both their faces helped boost his low spirits.

Victoria's attention eventually returned to Robert, "I've got a couple of hours free, I can watch Seb if there's anything you need to do."

Robert would have accepted the offer normally, there was always something that needed doing around the house, but not today, he wasn't about to let Seb out of his sight not even for a minute. "Thanks, but I'm having a lazy day, you know, a sit on the sofa and do nowt kind of day."

"Lucky you." Victoria sighed forlornly, "I'd like that sort of a day too, but I'm saddled with the lunchtime rush, there'll be no sitting down for me, not until that's over with."

"You seem to be doing a lot of hours lately." Robert had been meaning to ask Victoria about that, was it to help take her mind off Adam or was it for some other reason, one he could maybe help her with?

"Yeah well, both Chas and Charity are spending less and less time behind the bar, I don't mind, and it helps pay the bills." She was having to make her money go a lot further these days, even with Rebecca paying her way she still struggled some weeks.

"I can help you out with money, I've told you before you only have to ask."

"I know, and you'd be the first person I'd come to if I was stuck. But I'm fine, really." She liked her independence, and she was determined to keep her head above water without help from anyone else.

Having made his sister a coffee Robert set their drinks down onto the coffee table before easing himself down onto the sofa. Victoria moved to sit beside him, tucking her arm in his and resting her head on his shoulder. The show of affection warmed Robert's heart and brought his emotions closer to the surface. Seb and Victoria were the only blood relatives he had left. "If you ever need anything you come to me. I'm always here for you. You know that don't you?"

"Yes." Victoria nestled still closer to Robert, in truth she'd woken up missing Adam terribly, she'd needed some company to get her out of the doldrums but Robert's words had made her even more emotional. "Do you think he'll ever be able to come back?"

Robert didn't want to offer false hope but knew his sister needed something to hold on to, "One day. Look at Aaron..."

"That was different!"

"I suppose it was but..."

"It's not just Adam running off, it's Andy too. Some nights I can't sleep for worrying about them. If they would just get in touch once in a while, let me know they're ok. I'd be happy with that."

"I know." He himself was desperate to know where Andy was right now, he would give anything to see him face to face, he knew he was behind his and Aaron's living nightmare. Andy was out for revenge, he couldn't tell Victoria that though. Apart from worrying and upsetting her, Robert knew she wouldn't believe him, just like Aaron didn't believe him. What would it take to convince Aaron he was wrong about Jerry Walsh?

/

Aaron's first port of call had been Walsh's house. He wasn't expecting to find Jerry home, it was a working day and Jerry was grafter, just like Jackson had been, they didn't believe in taking week days off. He'd just felt an overwhelming need to see the house for himself and the sat-nav had brought him to within feet of 'Highfield.' As he sat eyeing the house he realised he'd been drawn here because Jackson had once lived here? It had been his home for fifteen years, and probably would have been for a lot longer if Jerry hadn't reacted so violently when Jackson had told him he was gay!

He was parked opposite the well kept property, taking a long hard look at the place, trying to visualize Jackson coming and going. 'He would have walked through that front door countless times.' That particular observation gave Aaron a strange feeling, he couldn't quite decide if it was good or bad. Bad! It had to be because he was suddenly missing Jackson, wanting to see his face, hear his voice. 'Don't' he told himself, 'don't let those feelings take control, now wasn't the time or the place. Had he forgotten why he'd come here? He was here to confront Jerry! He was here because of his actions. It was hard to believe it of him, he'd never thought of him as evil but you had to be to purposefully mow down someone with a car. He was a hard man yes, but he wasn't completely heartless, he'd wanted Jackson to move back home with him, he had been prepared to have the place adapted, all Jackson's needs would have been catered for. Jackson had appreciated the offer, so too the sacrifices his father had been willing to make, but he'd turned it down, seemingly not quite able to forgive or forget the past. Aaron couldn't help but wonder if things would have turned out differently if he'd accepted. Of course it would! Jerry wouldn't have helped Jackson die! He had to stop this line of thinking, apart from tying his insides up in knots it was delaying him. He should have gone straight to Jerry's yard, not come and sat here dithering. He needed to stop listening to his heart and pay more attention to his grey matter!

As he started the car another thought hit him, although there were no cars in the drive it was possible Jerry's wife was home, he could ask her about the alibi she'd given Walsh. No, best he didn't. He had to tread carefully, she might well be an innocent party in all of this and him challenging her might work against him. Jerry was the one with all the answers...

/

Aaron had got both Walsh's home and work address from an online search engine. The sat-nav was now guiding him through a small industrial estate, according to the screen he was just minutes away from his destination, that thought set his stomach churning, was he doing the right thing? Probably not but he had to do something, he had to somehow talk some sense into Jerry.

There was a car, the very one he'd seen at the cemetery parked inside Jerry's business unit. That told Aaron Jerry was here, and in the portacabin most likely. Jackson had told him that his father had built his business up from scratch, that he specialized in all types of roofing and had earned a good reputation, he had a lot of men working for him. Thankfully there was no sign of them now, Aaron didn't want an audience when he tackled Walsh.

Aaron took a steadying breath before walking in through the cabin's open door. Jerry was shifting through a drawer of a filing cabinet, his back turned on the door.

"You took your time."

Jerry's gruff voice made Aaron start, he was obviously expecting someone, he was in for an unpleasant surprise when he realised who was standing in his office. "It's me... Aaron." Aaron waited for the explosion of rage.

"I know. I've been expecting you"

Aaron was taken aback, there was no anger in Jerry's voice just an unnerving coldness. He stood and watched the older man walk over to sit behind his desk, once seated he eyed him expectantly. Aaron guessed he was waiting for him to speak but he was more than a little thrown by Jerry's reception and no words would come.

"I knew you would come with a little encouragement."

"Encouragement?" Aaron's confusion quickly turned to realization, Jerry's actions were intended to bring him here. What the hell... Aaron's temper flared, "You could have killed Robert and his son! He's only seven months old!"

Aaron had expected Jerry to deny all knowledge of the event but instead he sat staring at him, his silence a damning one, "You bastard! Why? Why them?" They've done nothing wrong, they've done nothing to you..."

"Does he know about Jackson, about what you did to him?"

"Of course he knows about him, about his accident, about how he died."

"He knows you killed him?

"You're the only one who sees it that way." He was desperately trying to calm down, to keep control of the situation.

"You wreaked his marriage, caused him to split up from his son's mother."

"No!" Why was he denying it? He'd played a huge part in Robert and Chrissie's divorce. As for Rebecca well... no he wasn't responsible ...it was all so complicated, not that he owed Jerry any kind of explanation. How did he know all that about him anyway? The village gossip mongers must have have filled him in.

"You've been on the run, you've been in prison, your sister's just been in youth detention centre, no surprise there not with you as her guardian. I know you're responsible for a lot of other crap too. You leave a trail of hurt and devastation wherever you go. You don't just take lives you destroy them too. You're no good, you never have been, and you never will be. I wonder what Jackson would think? What he'd think of you now? If he'd just realised what scum you are sooner, he would still be alive today!"

Jerry hadn't said anything Aaron hadn't already thought himself at times, but hearing him voice such vitriol stung. Yes he'd made mistakes, made some bad choices, and yes he'd done wrong... but he wasn't all bad. He was older now, wiser and a better person, he certainly tried to be. He could shrug off a lot of what Jerry had said, but what he'd said about Jackson had wounded him deeply. The guilt he'd felt over Jackson had almost destroyed him, he'd fought long and hard against it and had eventually won through. Jackson had loved him, had wanted him to move on and be happy. It had taken a long time but he was in a good place now and life was only going to get better, he couldn't let Jerry throw any shade on that. "It's been seven years, but you're still stuck in the past, you're still as bitter as you were then. Isn't it time you moved on, let go..."

"Moved on! You honestly think it's possible to move on after losing a child? You don't know what grief is until you suffer that loss. Do you think Hazel ever moved on?"

Aaron bit back on his words, losing a child had to be the worst kind of pain, he accepted that but still Jerry's grief had turned him into a monster. As for Hazel... he'd forgotten all about not hearing from her, despite the tone of their exchange Aaron wondered if Jerry could reassure him where Hazel was concerned, the two of them still didn't speak as far as he knew but seen as Jerry had mentioned her, "Have you heard from her?"

"Hazel's dead."

"Dead!" No that couldn't be right, Jerry had to be saying that just to hurt him.

"Another death you're responsible for."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

An Eye For An Eye

6

Aaron once again found himself shaken by Jerry's words. What did he mean he was responsible for Hazel dying? How was that possible? "How did she die?"

"The broken heart she'd been nursing for the last seven years finally gave in."

Aaron was now wary of asking for more information, he knew Jerry would somehow use it against him. Still he couldn't just leave it at that, he really cared about Hazel, he needed to know what had happened to her, "A heart attack?"

"Would that be easier for you to live with?"

"I'm not responsible for her dying!" He wasn't, he wouldn't take the blame for that, and Hazel certainly wouldn't want him to.

"She couldn't live with the guilt, for what she watched you do, and the knowledge she should have stopped you!"

"It was Jackson's decision, it's what..."

"Don't tell me it was what he wanted! He wasn't in the right state of mind to be making such a decision. A few months down the line and he would have seen things differently. But you're not here to talk about Jackson, this is about you."

"What do you want from me?" Nothing he said or did would change the way Jerry felt about him so what was this about?

"I want you to do the right thing for the first time in your life."

"Meaning?"

"People would be a lot safer if you weren't around. Robert, his son, your sister, mother, oh and her new sprog when it arrives."

Aaron had to force down his rising anger, Jerry was threatening his loved ones but he was still no wiser as to what he wanted from him, "What are you saying?"

"It's time for you to do another runner, another disappearing act."

"You want me to leave? Leave everyone and everything I care about behind?"

"The penny's finally dropped."

"You're off your head! Like I'd ever do that."

"You've done it before, you legged it to France."

"That was different!" Aaron snapped. He'd thought he was doing the right thing leaving with Ed, he'd taken the blame for Adam's wrong doings knowing full well he couldn't come back. But it had all gone pear shaped in France. Ed had cheated on him and he'd realised then that he didn't really want to be with Ed or in France. He hadn't been able to hack it on his own, the loneliness and bouts of despair had been unbearable at times. He had needed his family desperately and knowing Adam was in trouble again he'd headed back to Emmerdale, to the only place he would ever think of as home.

"Only in that you wont ever come back!"

"You seriously think I'll give everything I have now up because you say so?"

"Yes. Unless you can live with the consequences of you staying."

As ridiculous as it all sounded Aaron knew Jerry would make good his veiled threats, he'd already proved that. How did he get through to him? Remembering Jerry's earlier remark Aaron said, "What would Jackson think? What would he think about what you're doing."

"He'd understand."

Aaron shook his head in disbelief, "You're insane!"

"You've got... shall we say until Friday to pack up and leave."

"I'll go to the police..." Aaron said out of desperation "I'll..."

"Do you really think they'll take a Dingle's ravings seriously? They already know you've got it in for me..."

"If you were to act on your threats they will! You'd be the first door they'd knock on." Aaron felt a small measure of relief on voicing that thought, it should make Jerry think twice.

"I can't be in two places at the same time now can I?"

Jerry would of course arm himself with an alibi! The older man's smug, cocksure tone had infuriated Aaron sending his voice soaring, "You think you've got it all worked out, that you hold all the cards, well you don't!"

"We'll see."

Aaron now felt cornered, it seemed he was damned whatever he did. But he couldn't just accept the situation, he couldn't give in to Jerry's demands, how could he? He had to somehow talk him round," Jerry..."

"Friday!"

Aaron was suddenly desperate to understand Jerry's actions, "You've had seven years to get back at me, why now?" It wasn't fair, just when... That was it! Jerry couldn't stomach the idea of him being happy, of all being right in his world. He was out to destroy what he had one way or another, "Jackson would hate you for doing this."

"Let's make it Thursday. The sooner you're gone the better."

Something snapped inside of him, unleashing the rage Aaron had tried so hard to contain. The only thing between him and Jerry was a desk and he quickly upturned it, seconds later he had Jerry pinned up against the cabin's wall. "This ends now!" He snarled menacingly, he had to convince Jerry to leave him alone, to stop this nonsense. But he could see no fear in Jerry's eyes, just the sickening glint of satisfaction... Jerry had got what he wanted, a violent reaction from him! Well that was as far as it would go. Determinedly mustering up some self-control Aaron released his hold on Jerry and backed away, as he turned and made for the door Jerry's words followed him...

"It ends when you leave Emmerdale."

/

Robert had answered the knock on the front door to find two policemen standing there.

"Aaron Dingle?"

"No. He's at work. Is this about the break in? I can help you with that."

"No, we're here about a different matter. Could you tell me where to find him?"

Robert felt a pang of dread, something had happened but what? "What's this about?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. Now if you could just give me the information I've asked you for."

Robert dithered momentarily, finally deciding to do as he was bid, After directing the officers to the scrapyard he closed the front door and hurried over to his phone. After getting only a voicemail message from Aaron's mobile he rang the scrapyards number, that just rang out. Why wasn't he answering?

/

Aaron was just a few miles from Emmerdale, parked up in a lay-by. The closer he'd got to the village the more worked up he'd become, he'd started to feel physically sick and had told himself to stop and get a grip on his seething emotions.

The mornings events had really taken their toll. He had no reason to believe Jerry was lying about Hazel and despite not seeing her in years he was upset by her death. He was also filled with regret, he knew he should have made more effort where she was concerned, he could have at least phoned her instead of texting her. He should have honoured Jackson's wishes where his mother was concerned, and made sure she was ok. He'd let them both down.

Then there was Jerry's ridiculous demands, and the fact he didn't dare ignore them. If that wasn't enough to deal with he'd let Jerry get to him and had lost his temper. Ok, so he hadn't hit him despite desperately wanting to pound him into the ground. He'd still let himself down though... and badly.

His head ached with it all, with trying to work out what to do, finding a solution he could live with was proving impossible. Maybe he should tell the police? Maybe they would hear him out and take him seriously? Yeah right! He was known to them for all the wrong reasons, to be fair they had no reason to believe anything that came out of his mouth. Would anyone believe him? Yes, Robert would now and his family would but... well the shit really would hit the fan if they got involved, and the fallout would bring its own risks. There was no guaranteeing his loved ones safety. Any one of them could get hurt, and he wanted to avoid that at all costs. This was something he had to deal with himself, but what should he do?

As far as he could see he really only had two options, walk away and leave his heart and soul behind him... or call Jerry's bluff? He had so much to lose, but it would be easier to give what he had up than have it cruelly snatched away.

tbc


End file.
